Meeting
by Al Heiderich
Summary: Uma fic curta de AlxAl. Yaoi, fluff, primeiro beijo, Spoilers para o filme! Se você não souber quem é Heiderich, ela também fica muito confusa.


_**Título:** Meeting (Título dado por Aru-chan)  
_

**Casais:** AlxAl. Leves menções de HeixEd e EdxAl

**Genero:** Romance. Capítulo Único.

**Censura:** PG-13. Não aconselhável para menores de 13.

**Contagem de Palavras:** 1561

**Avisos: **Yaoi. Spoilers do filme se você não sabe quem é Heiderich.

**Disclaimer:** É tudo da Hiromu Arakawa, não ganho nenhum dinheiro escrevendo essas bobagens.

-------

_Não faço idéia de como sobrevivi àquele tiro. Provavelmente muita sorte de minha parte, ou muito azar, como quiser chamar. Talvez sorte... Principalmente porque com o meu estado grave de saúde, levando um tiro, acabei conseguindo a consulta ao médico que não conseguia pagar antes e descobri que aquela tosse minha não era nada além de uma doença de família que eu possuía, e o sangue... Apesar de ser um tanto grave, era apenas devido à estresse extremo, nada que muito remédio e descanso não curassem, eu precisava apenas de um pouco de dinheiro para comprá-los. Meu maior problema naquele momento não passava da dor que eu sentia do tiro, e também das saudades extremas que sentia de meu amigo Edward... Ao menos eu havia conseguido vê-lo partir e sabia que ele estava bem, porque eu mesmo não havia recebido nem uma visita desde que havia recuperado a consciência um dia antes, então não sabia de nada que estava acontecendo. _

_Sentia tantas saudades de Edward... Desde aquele dia que eu o vira partir me senti arrependido por ter duvidado de suas estórias, por mais mirabolantes e absurdas que pudessem parecer. Eu apenas esperava que ele continuasse a se lembrar de mim... Não continuasse pensando que eu era apenas um sonho... _

_Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por batidas na porta. Olhei para cima um tanto assustado e excitado por saber que havia visitas, e com uma voz fraca e rouca pedi que entrasse. Senti minha garganta secar ainda mais quando vi que quem abria a porta era Edward... _

_Antes que nós percebêssemos, já estávamos nos abraçando. Não percebi que minhas saudades por ele eram tão grandes até vê-lo novamente. Ficamos abraçados por um bom tempo, murmurando pequenos confortos um para o outro, mas logo olhei para cima e o vi pela primeira vez, encolhido ao lado da porta e me observando curiosamente com uma expressão tímida. _

_Posso dizer que foi choque à primeira vista, mas esse sentimento imediatamente se transformou em surpresa, que logo se transformou em um certo... encanto quando Edward finalmente se soltou de meus braços, nos apresentou e começou a explicar tudo. _

_O que eu realmente não sei dizer com certeza foi exatamente quando que esse encanto e curiosidade científica se transformaram no amor que eu sinto por Al hoje... _

----------------------------------------

Heiderich estava sentado na mesa da cozinha, estudando, depois de ser expulso da pequena biblioteca/sala de estudos que havia na casa que dividia com os irmãos Elric. Edward havia dito que precisava de sossego e o havia jogado para fora e trancado a porta atrás de si sem mais uma palavra. Al sorrira e o convidara para dividir a cozinha com ele, e ali estava Alphonse agora, sentado à mesa de jantar, prestando mais atenção ao seu amigo mais novo que estudava ao seu lado do que em seus cálculos.

- Al...? Está tudo bem por aí? - ele perguntou depois de algum tempo, vendo seu amigo mordendo o fundo de seu lápis compulsivamente. Tentou esconder um sorriso quando Al ficou vermelho como um tomate.

- Ah... Sim... Só alguns problemas com os resultados, devo ter errado alguma conta... -Al gaguejou um pouco, recebendo um sorriso e se ruborizando ainda mais.

- Precisa de ajuda? Não sou tão bom em matemática, mas posso encontrar um erro que você não viu. - Puxou sua cadeira mais para perto de Al, o jovem sorriu nervosamente.

- Ah... Ficaria muito grato, Alphonse... - Alphonse se aproximou mais, lendo os cálculos sobre o ombro de Al, o a mão que segurava os papéis levemente encostando na mão do mais novo.

- Hm... Aqui está seu erro. - ele disse gentilmente depois de um certo tempo, sublinhando uma passagem nas contas com o seu lápis. Al sorriu em agradecimento e logo começou a corrigir o seu erro. Alphonse se afastou e os dois voltaram a estudar. Por alguns minutos, porque não demorou para que Al fechasse seu livro com força, chamando a atenção de Alphonse.

- ...Eu estou com fome. Vou fazer algo para comermos. - ele disse nervosamente enquanto tirava algumas panelas e comida de armários.

- Tudo bem. - Alphonse respondeu observando Al curiosamente. Al parecia um pouco rosado nas faces, ainda mais quando percebeu que estava sendo observado. Dando de ombros, ele voltou a "estudar", mas na verdade estava mesmo continuando a observar mais discretamente, sem o conhecimento do outro. Ou... ao menos por algum tempo. Al também observava Alphonse discretamente... E quando os olhares dos dois se cruzaram por acaso, Alphonse acabou por riscar uma linha inteira em seus cálculos, e Al, que estava cortando legumes, acabou por cortar o seu dedo.

- Ai! - Al mordeu seus lábios, deixando a faca cair por reflexo. Alphonse se levantou e foi para o seu lado prontamente, olhando para ele com preocupação.

- Al! Você se machucou? Deixe-me ver. - ele segurou a mão de Al em sua e, ao ver o sangue em seu dedo, tirou seu lenço do bolso e limpou seu dedo com cuidado. Al ficou sem ação, olhando ruborizado para as mãos de Alphonse enquanto ele limpava o sangue e amarrava o lenço em volta de seu dedo gentilmente. - Aqui... pronto. - ele sussurrou e Al olhou para o alto, ruborizando-se ainda mais quando seu nariz roçou o de Alphonse de tão perto que seus rostos estavam. Alphonse ficou um pouco avermelhado também, seus olhos um tanto vidrados ao olhar profundamente os olhos do jovem mais baixo. Ele começou a abaixar o rosto vagarosamente, aproximando seus lábios, e Al fechou seus olhos levemente, tomando uma respiração trêmula.

- Al! Tem alguma coisa...! - a voz surpresa e nervosa tornou-se muda em um instante, para depois soar um pouco mais petulante, acompanhada de um sorriso malicioso - ...queimando... - Al soltou uma exclamação aflita, correndo até a frigideira que deixara no fogo e apagando o fogo na comida com um pano de prato. Alphonse olhou para a janela, tentando evitar o olhar de "Eu sabia!" que Ed estava mandando para si de seu lugar apoiado ao batente da porta. Ed riu. - Por favor não toquem fogo na casa, vocês dois. Cozinha não é lugar de namoro. - E voltou para a biblioteca rindo, deixando para trás dois garotos mais vermelhos que tomate maduro.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo depois que Ed saiu, cada um olhando para um lado.

- Olha, Al-... - eles disseram juntos e ficaram ainda mais ruborizados.

- Al... Precisamos conversar, - Alphonse começou novamente depois de alguns segundos, continuando quando ele não ouviu a voz de seu amigo ressoar junto com a sua. - Sobre... o que acabou de acontecer...

- Sobre o que não aconteceu, você quer dizer...? - Al cortou suas palavras, fazendo com que o outro sorrisse nervosamente.

- Bem... Exato... - Alphonse respondeu, tentando controlar o rubor em suas faces enquanto Al se aproximava de si.

- E você... queria... que tivesse acontecido...? - Al perguntou com incerteza em sua voz, e o outro o olhou boquiaberto com a pergunta.

- Ah... é... eu... - Alphonse gaguejou, procurando uma maneira de colocar sua resposta em palavras. Al o interrompeu novamente.

- Sim ou Não? - ele perguntou com mais firmeza, fazendo o jovem mais alto engolir em seco, molhando seus lábios com a ponta da língua em nervosismo.

- ...Ah... Si-... - mal Alphonse começou a responder, Al puxou-o para baixo pela gola de sua camisa, fechando seus olhos com força e forçando seus lábios sobre os do outro desajeitadamente e quase machucando ambos. Alphonse gemeu e o segurou pelo ombro, empurrando-o para trás levemente. Al abriu os olhos e o olhou em pânico, que logo se desmanchou em alívio quando Alphonse inclinou a cabeça e o beijou mais gentilmente. Eles se afastaram devagar depois de alguns segundos, beijando-se novamente e se abraçando.

- ...Alphonse... - Al suspirou depois de algum tempo, olhando dentro dos olhos azuis claros. Seu olhar era retribuído com a mesma intensidade. - Eu...

- Al! A comida já está pronta? Estou com fome! - O grito de Ed cortou as palavras de seu irmão, e ambos olharam para a porta, apesar de a voz ter vindo de outros aposentos. Al gemeu e se aproximou mais de Alphonse, que apenas sorriu e o abraçou com mais força. Eles trocaram olhares silencioso.

- Ainda estou fazendo... - ele respondeu e, com pouca vontade, deixou os braços do outro para recomeçar a fazer a comida. Alphonse o puxou para um último beijo, então o ajudou a cozinhar, ambos com grandes sorrisos em seus rostos.

--------------------------

_Eu não sei dizer exatamente o que me atraiu nele na primeira vez que o vi. Mas talvez... O que realmente me encantou foi a imagem de minha mãe que eu vi nele... Com aquele rosto gentil, aquele sorriso... confortando meu irmão como mamãe sempre fazia quando éramos crianças, de uma maneira que eu mesmo não conseguia fazer. _

_Talvez aquela primeira imagem que vi dele tenha gravado fortemente uma primeira opinião sobre ele em minha mente. Porém, apesar de ter sido essa a minha primeira impressão, a parte dele que me encantou com o tempo foi sim a sua personalidade e a maneira gentil como ele me tratava, e a sua forma de demonstrar sua afeição por mim, tão diferente da de meu irmão. Talvez tenha sido com o seu sorriso que nasceu o meu amor, e seu jeito polido e gentil tenha nutrido e fortificado ele. O que exatamente o fez retribuir eu não posso ter certeza, mas fico realmente muito feliz que algo assim tenha acontecido._


End file.
